postsettlementfandomcom-20200216-history
Quatre Raberba Winner
Quatre Raberba Winner is one of the main characters of . After being exiled to Mars, Quatre must rebuild his life on the new planet without any official help from his family. Biography Early Life (AC 180-195) Quatre Raberba Winner was born on October 17, AC 180, the only child of Zayeed with Quatrine Winner (née Dufour) in the L4 Colony Cluster. He was born naturally, despite the Winner curse, but his mother died shortly after giving birth. Zayeed never told his son the circumstances of his birth, and Quatre assumed he was a test tube baby like his half-sisters. This omission would eventually lead to the Winner heir feeling replaceable and merely an unimportant cog in the family machine. In AC 193, when he was 12 or 13, Quatre ran away from home using a private shuttle owned by his family to Earth. In transit, his shuttle was seized and boarded by the Maguanac Corps, who were negotiating the release of political prisoners on the resource satellite MO-III. While Rashid Kurama was brokering the terms of an agreement with Zayeed, Quatre boasted to his father that his "tool" could act for itself, declaring he and his sisters were made for the family's benefit. Rashid slapped the young lad and directed him to have pride in himself, explaining that he and the other Maguanacs were created in test tubes as well. The Maguanac Corps worked to release the prisoners safely and to prepare to meet the approaching United Earth Sphere Alliance (UESA) forces. During this, Quatre befriended Instructor H and serendipitously overheard a member, Yuda, conspiring with the Alliance. The boy apprehended the traitor and presented him to his former comrades, explaining what he heard. Yuda grabbed a gun off Auda shot at Rashid; Quatre pushed the older man out of the way enough to avoid taking a bullet in a fatal area. While injured himself, the boy took Rashid's mobile suit (and goggles) in the battle with the Alliance. After engaging the Alliance with the Maguanacs, Quatre decided he wanted to visit Earth but not while running away and promised to visit the Maguanacs, his new family, after becoming stronger. Instructor H would go to Zayeed Winner and request sanctuary, introducing Quatre to the Gundams. Wars (AC 195-196) In April AC 195, Quatre fled his home with the Gundam Sandrock, heading to the southern Sahara Desert in Mali. There he reunited with the Maguanac Corps and fought Alliance forces alongside them. Over the next few months, he met the other Gundam pilots, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Zhang Wufei. After OZ overthrew UESA and threatened to destroy the Colonies, resulting in Heero's self-detonation, Quatre and Duo retreated to the Maguanacs' home base. However, OZ quickly pursued them, and the pair were forced to flee again. Eventually, the two realized the Gundams were needed in space, and Quatre gave Duo and Wufei cover for their launches when OZ attacked. Quatre detonated Sandrock, destroying it, but managed to escape into space. Badly injured, he floated in space until he was brought to a resource satellite owned and operated by the Winner family. There, he was treated by his sister Dr. Iria Winner, though he was unaware of their relation at first. Iria returned her brother to Quatre's home where their father waited. The father and son had a contentious reunion. Zayeed was under stress from domestic issues stemming from the Colony wanting to welcome OZ and to arm themselves. Once the Colony voted to take the resource satellite from the Winner family and give jurisdiction to OZ, Zayeed stole the satellite and died when OZ insisted the colonial representatives vote to fire at the undefended asteroid. Quatre and Iria witnessed their father's death from a nearby shuttle. His father's death plunged Quatre into deep anguish. In his grief, Quatre built Wing Gundam Zero and destroyed a colony. The colony was evacuated after Quatre sent warnings. After this, OZ sent Heero and Trowa in the new mobile suits, Mercurius and Vayeate, to confront Quatre. During the ensuing battle, Trowa's suit exploded from one of Quatre's blows, and he was presumed dead. Quatre and Heero returned to Earth, eventually making their way to the Sanc Kingdom and Princess Relena Peacecraft. The pair spent some time in the pacifistic nation, helping to defend it from its enemies, OZ and the Romefeller Foundation. However, when Relena dissolved the nation and became Romefeller's chief representative, Quatre headed into space and fights OZ there, reuniting with the other Gundam pilots and discovering Trowa was still alive. Quatre was present during the final battle and helped to stop Libra from falling down to Earth. Afterwards, he returned to his family. In AC 196, Quatre proposed to send the Gundams into the Sun. Heero, Duo, and Trowa sent their Gundams to him, and just before Christmas, the fabled mobile suits were launched onto a Sun-bound trajectory. When Dekim Barton kidnapped Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian, Quatre left with a small group of the Maguanac Corps to retrieve the Gundams before they reached Venus. Quatre boarded the ship containing the Gundams, nearly killing himself in the process. He returned the Gundams in time to battle Barton's forces. The pilots managed not to kill any of the Barton Foundation soldiers. Once the conflict was over, the Gundams were permanently destroyed. Interlude (AC 197-210) (PS 075-??) Relationships Dorothy Catalonia Trivia * Quatre is "four" in French. * Raberba most likely is in reference to the Amazigh people, erroneously referred to as Berbers. * Started wearing glasses in his mid-twenties. See Also * Quatre Raberba Winner on the Gundam Wiki Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Colonists Category:Martians Category:Male Characters